The Man I Need
by A MidNight Lover
Summary: Hurt by Jay, Theresa finds herself being comforted by someone she never would've ever imagined, Cronus.


I've been challenged by Pehime 3lepiona to create a story with the pairing as Cronus and Theresa. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Sighing, that's all Theresa felt like doing right now. She was walking down a dark street, the only light available was the dim street lights, but she wasn't even paying attention anyway. Right now, she didn't care.

Her heart felt broken, ripped up, used and abused, cut, beaten, any word right now couldn't even begin to explain the pain that she felt right now. Tears have been threatening to leave her eyes for hours now, and, even though she was alone, she didn't want to break down, even though she felt like it, she wouldn't, she couldn't.

So lost in her drama, she didn't notice eyes were watching her as she passed by an ally, following her every move, at least, she didn't care to notice. Creeping up behind her, arms reached out and wrapped around Theresa's torso. The harsh arms jerked her backwards causing Theresa to let out a scream, though no one was around to hear her.

"My, my, a pesky hero all by herself, whatever shall I do." the chilling voice spoke from behind her. Upon realizing who it was, Theresa surrendered herself, she felt like she may as well give up, no one would care anyway, "Giving up so easily?"

Tears we more then ever threatening to leave her eyes, "May as well, what do I have to lose anyway." turning around to face her captor she added, "Please, do your worst Cronus, at least then, it will be easier to handle."

Hearing those words, Cronus looked down at Theresa, raising his eyebrow, "What do you mean?" looking around, Cronus asked the first thing that came to his mind, "Is this some sort of flimsy trap?" Shaking her head, Theresa finally broke down and balled her eyes out, and did something that she never would've dreamed of doing, wrapped her arms around Cronus, "What is the meaning of this!" He yelled, shocked by this strange behaviour

Knowing he asked a question, but felt so useless, Theresa continued to hold onto Cronus as she cried all the tears that started to flow out. Feeling uncomfortable, Cronus patted his hand against Theresa's back awkwardly, "There, there..." he said, darting his eyes around the area, hoping this was some kind of trick.

When she felt like she could talk properly, Theresa mumbled against Cronus' chest, "I'm sorry, I just needed to be held for a second."

Looking down at the saddened hero, Cronus decided that he may as well play this game, if it was a trap, he can leave, if not, well, he didn't know what to do, "What about that pathetic leader of yours, shouldn't you be crying on his shoulder."

Hearing this, Theresa held onto Cronus tighter, as if holding him tighter might stop the tears from coming out again, "He wouldn't care." she stated, "He never did."

Confused, Cronus didn't know what he just heard. He always suspected that Jay had feeling for Theresa, the way he would protect her, how his eyes would dart to Theresa during a battle to make sure she was alright, always there for her, heck, he even spied on them and saw how he blushed whenever she said something flirtatiously, "I'm sure there is a misunderstanding." deciding that standing up was becoming inconvenient, Cronus encouraged Theresa to sit down along with him by the gutter.

"No," Theresa said, looking at the road now, "It was all a lie." was all she said. Cronus continued to look at her. Looking back at Cronus she decided to tell the full story, "I always thought that we would one day make it work. For three years we danced around each other, admitting our feelings but knowing we had to wait. About two weeks ago, Jay told me that we couldn't be together just yet, he didn't want to risk those he love when he has to fight the world against a crazy god," stopping herself, she looked up, and smiled awkwardly, she added, "His words, not mine." nodding it off, Cronus encouraged her to continue, "Anyway, he told me that as long as he was a hero, a leader, he wanted to protect those he love, and even though we both have to work together, he didn't want to risk anything."

Tears were starting to form in her eyes again, she wanted to try and continue on, but it was hard, "It's okay, you can continue when you can." Cronus said, trying to be comforting. Inside, he felt somewhat, infuriated, he never realized it before, but the way Theresa would look innocent was kind of cute, for a mortal that is.

"Thank you," she said, gaining control of her voice again, "After he said all that, he started to drift away from me for a bit. I thought it was because he was just concerned since he accidentally cut my arm during practice. But it turned out to be much more than that..." Looking at Cronus in the eyes, Theresa felt her heart skip a beat. She brushed it off, thinking it was just a random moment, "Tonight, just a few hours ago, he came home with a girl," turning to face the road, she glared at it as she spoke with venom, "He announced her as his girlfriend." softening her voice, Theresa continued, "When Odie asked how long they were together, he said for about six months."

Theresa broke down crying again, Cronus hugged her out of instincts. On the outside, Cronus was calm and collected, but inside he was furious, how could Jay try to hurt someone just as beautiful as Theresa. He knew he wasn't the best god around, but, he never would've dreamed of hurting Rhea like that, even if his life depended on it. Holding Theresa closer, he spoke softly to her, "He is a fool for treating you like this." Holding her closer, Cronus added, "When I first went into war with Zeus, Hera and their army, my first thoughts were always to make sure my Rhea was safe. Even though she was opposed to my plans, she was still there for me. That made me fight ever harder, even stronger, knowing I had her with me. Even if we were mortal, I never would even dream of, stringing her along, as you say. She was my everything. Jay was a fool to do this to you." Cronus spoke passionately, as he faced Theresa during this time, he felt his hardened heart soften.

"You really love Rhea, don't you." Theresa said, noticing this love in his voice, and ignoring the slight hurt in her heart that was different to the pain that Jay had left her.

Softening up, Cronus sighed a little and replied to Theresa, "She was my everything. She gave up her life to protect me. I still miss her."

"I'm sorry about that." Theresa spoke with sympathy in her voice, while looking at Cronus, this different side to him, made her weak inside, she was so glad that they were already sitting down or she might have fell down already.

Looking at Theresa in the eyes, Cronus felt himself feel almost light inside, like his insides were dancing around as his heart fluttered about, "I'm sorry that you had to put up with Jay all this time, Theresa." he replied, he was shocked to find her name flow from his lips so easily, as if her name as made just so he was speak it so naturally

Hearing her name from his lips, Theresa felt her insides shake with excitement, if she were standing, her legs would've wobbled at the delight. Licking her lips, Theresa replied back to him, "Thank you for doing what Jay never did, Cronus." she never realized it before, but his name was actually so natural from her mouth, as if her mouth and lips were meant to say his name.

Bringing his eyes to her lips, Cronus leaned in, a fraction, "No, thank you for hearing my story," he stopped for a pause, and then added, "Theresa."

Feeling his breath on her face, Theresa felt herself become almost jelly like, leaning in too a small bit, leaving just a little gap between them, Theresa spoke without thinking, "Please."

Knowing what she meant, Cronus closed the gap and give her a kiss she never imagined before. Theresa's whole world become upside down while intoxicated by his kiss, a little moan of delight come from her throat. Cronus never knew her lips were so soft before and he continued to kiss her more and more passionately. His hands went to her head and he held her there with one hand, not wanting her to move away, as he used his other hands thumb to rub her cheek.

Time passed by as they continued to kiss and breaking apart so that Theresa could have some oxygen, they somehow found that their make-out session had lead them to be on the ground laying down with Cronus on top, "Let's go somewhere that we won't be caught." Theresa said, managing to stop her head from spinning.

Looking down, Cronus smiled, "As you wish." and with that, he opened a portal to his lair, picking her up, he asked, "Are you sure, once we go in, I don't think I will ever let you go."

Looking up at Cronus, Theresa replied, "I don't care, I know I am meant to be here, in your arms."

"Are you ready to say good-bye to your old life, once when we go in, there is no going back." Cronus warned her, making sure she was ready for this.

"Good -bye old life." Theresa said, without a regret in the world

Holding her close, Cronus walked in his portal, holding onto his new Rhea. Though they never did say their I love yous, they knew what they wanted, what they needed at this time.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this! I had fun trying a different pairing other than my favourites. Thank you Pehime 3lepiona for your challenge!


End file.
